New beginnings
by N811
Summary: Goren and Eames go to a bar together. BA


She ignored him; she was mad at him; really mad.

It was because of the new case. There had been an old man who was living alone in his house. He never bothered someone and was very polite to everybody. He had no family; no wife no kids no brother, sister, parents or other relatives. He was all alone.

A little girl in then neighbourhood vanished and the people there thought that the old man had killed her. The brothers of the girl had broken into his house and killed the man. The next day their sister was back. She was healthy and happy. After a fight with her best friend she had run away to her grandma, the boys never said anything. The old man wasn't found until now. He had lied dead in house for years but nobody noticed it, nobody looked after him.

She didn't know why she was mad him. He had nothing. But maybe this was the reason for her being so angry. He was just like this old man. He had no family left and he didn't want her to care about him.

Eames really wanted to kick his ass so that he would understand and let her – or someone – in. although she was deeply in love with him she could live with it when he would found another woman. But she just needed him to be happy.

"Hey Eames…I-I'm sorry. I-I d-don't know what I did that could make y-you s-so angry…b-but whatever it was…I-I just wanted t-to apologize."

She came back from dreamland to see her partner watching her. He was confused and worried. She could see that he was hurt also. And it was all her fault, just because she cared too much and couldn't control her emotions he was hurt, confused and whatever else.

"Bobby…Bobby, no, I have to apologize."

She didn't think that it was possible but Bobby managed to look more confused than he already was.

"So, why exactly were – or are – you a-angry with me?" he wanted to know.

"Bobby I wasn't angry at you…I was just…I don't know…it's hart to explain."

"We could go for a drink after shift if you still want t-to t-talk by then."

"Yeah that would be nice." She struggled to control herself. She wanted to scream und hug everybody, she wanted to jump and dance and sing. Just because Robert Goren asked her out for a drink.

It was pure torture for Eames to wait till shift was over. She really hoped that she could tell or show him how much she cared. She wanted to be a part of his life. Seeing how he slowly slipped away from her hurt like hell. But tonight she wanted him to know that she wanted – needed - him to be happy, she needed him to need her. The only thing that could possibly stop her was the fear she had of being rejected by him, of being hurt from him. A voice put her out of her head again.

"You're ready? Or do you rather sit hear and dream?"

"No, no I'm ready. But I'm driving, Goren."

"Your wish is my request, my majesty." He said and bowed like he was speaking to a real queen.

"Stop it Bobby." Eames said and punched him lightly on his shoulder.

"No need to get creepy, madam."

"Bobby!"

By this time both of them were laughing so hart that they had tears swelling in their eyes.

Eames wondered when the last time was they were having so much fun but she couldn't even remember. She just hoped that this evening would make it all better.

"Mine or your car?"

"We take mine, I don't like yours."

"What's wrong with mine?" Bobby asked during their drove.

"It's so…I don't know…big."

"I need a big car. If you haven't got noticed; surprise: I'm a big guy. And by the way: I don't like your car. It's too small."

"My car isn't small!"

"Yeah it is. But it's no wonder with you being..." He stopped when he saw her glare.

"What am I?"

"Nothing, Eames, really. I-I- Oh look there…a blue car!"

He sounded so exited that she had to look but when she realized what he was pointing at it was already too late. First she was annoyed but when she looked to Bobby – who couldn't stop laughing – she just had to grin. He sat in his seat and tried desperately not to laugh but failed miserably. He was shaking from head to feet and his face was red as if someone covered it in red painting. He had tears in his eyes and giggled. Yes, Robert Goren giggled. It was hilarious and Eames couldn't be angry or annoyed with him anymore.

She stopped the car in front of a bar near her apartment. She hoped, that he would stay with her this night; the rest of their life.

"You're spending the drinks." She said and smiled at him.

"Of course." He said and smiled, too.

Tomorrow was their day of and the two of them didn't bother to drink a few drinks more than usual and make it a long night.

"You want to dance?" Bobby asked shyly when a new song began. It was the first slowly song for this evening and all the couples were on the dance floor, but he hoped that she was drunk enough to not notice.

She just smiled and took his hand. On the dance floor they pressed their bodies together and moved slowly to the song. Eames had laid her head in the crook of Bobby neck and he holds her close.

"You know Bobby….I know why you picked this song to dance…" Eames said and Bobby's heart pounded so loud he thought his heart would burst.

"You thought that if you'd ask me I wouldn't feel depressed because of all this happy people dancing with their lovely boy- and girlfriends and me being all alone." She whispered.

"You're not alone. And this wasn't the reason I asked you to dance. I just hoped that you'd be so drank that you wouldn't notice me grabbing your ass. Ouw." Eames had hit him lightly on his shoulder and he laughed.

"You know what Eames? I know something about you, too. You'd chosen this bar so near by your apartment because you could drag me home with when I'm drunk so you could make me watch a girlie with you."

Now it was her turn to laugh.

"No, Bobby, no….I'd chosen this bar because I hoped that you would come with me tonight…not to share a film with me…but to share my bed." Oops…she never wanted to say this but this was the alcohol speaking out of her.

She felt that they had stopped moving and her cheeks burned. She just wanted to disappear and never come back.

Before Bobby could do or say something was she out of the bar and he stood alone on the dance floor. He tossed quickly money on the bar and ran outside the bar but he couldn't see her.

"Alex! Alex!" He shouted but no one answered him. Finally he spotted her on a bench on the other side of the bar. He made his way to her and sat next to her.

"You weren't joking in there, were you?" he asked.

"No."

Bobby sighed; he didn't know what to say to make her feel better but then he found the only words that would change everything for the better.

"I love you, too, Alex."

She looked up at him and smiled. He could truly read her thoughts like no other.


End file.
